semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tian'kiru Dynasty
''The following lore is not confirmed canon and could be removed at any point. If removed, please refer to previous Genesis Lore on factions, in which the nations Shu, Han and Sun still exist. '' The Tian'kiru dynasty is the current dominant nation within the vast remnants of Genesis. After the mists covered Genesis once more between 1228-1234, time within Genesis passed rapidly in comparison to the outside, and so the great war between the three dominant nations, Shu, Han and Sun, came to a quick ending. Out of the anarchy of the wars, a man known only as 'the Dragon Emperor' rose, wielding odd powers and conquering the remnants of Genesis. Qin-hai would soon be reborn, as the 'new dynasty', or the 'Tian'kiru'. The dynasty soon planned on mobilizing the nation, rebuilding the ruins of their past and seeking conquest across the world, in vengeance for the great Genesis War that waged because of the dabblings of foreign powers. When the mists subside once more over Genesis, and the ports of old are opened once more, the great dynasty of Tian shall sail forth, and crush all who oppose their homeland. While remnants of the old nations stand, the great Jade Emperor, formerly just a lowly Warlord of the Windward nation, seeks to seize the ancient power of Qin-hai and use it to build the fabled Jade Empire. Over the past few years, the remnants of Genesis have been left by the world, after years of war by the outside world. The eastern segment may have split from the west, and a mist may have covered the lands, causing time to go faster on the continent. The isle of Tian, long forgotten by the mainland, was seized by a Warlord named Goron. Now either during the original collapsing of Genesis or whenever, possibly either the lands were collapsed by the Emperor to prevent demons or he was trying to summon demons. This new warlord has either sworn himself to these demons, or refused to join them, contrary to their plans. Seeking to unite the Qinish people, he invades the mainland, crushes the warring factions and kills the chancellor, Emperor and Clan chief all single handedly at the battle of the fallen hill. Seeking to restore Qinish honour and might, Goron has mobilized the nation in the tradition of the warlike Tian. Goron Tian’kiru declares himself Emperor of Qin-hai, seizing the Dragon Throne. He plots an invasion of Europa and Pandora, to seek revenge against the world and crush the main world powers. He leads successful campaigns in both regions, but the forces of the world soon rally against him. Pushing him back to Genesis, a great war now wages to restore the Qinish people. But the demons who have lost their chance of victory are still at play, and the darkness of the North remains ever present. If Goron can find the dragon horn, he will wield the power of old and command an army of dragons, but the world must stop him before it is too late, and he goes on to conquer the world. Goron’s sister/niece/daughter(?), Lia Tian’kiru, is the true heir to the throne of Tian, but she was not allowed the throne due to the sexist maneuverings of Goron. She now fights for her throne with the help of the outside powers, in the attempt to restore Qin-hai to its true monarchs and maintain her rule over Tian’kiru. Maybe even, Goron was a great tyrant from history, the first Tianese Emperor of Qin-hai who was later overthrown by the Liu dynasty. Lia Tian’kiru is his descendant, but has been living far away for many years.